1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to television sets, and more particularly to the storage of factory service mode data in the chassis.
2. Description of Related Art
A modern television set is a complex device in which the electronic components, circuitry and display device are mounted in a support structure or chassis. There are many different models with many different features. Each type of set has a package of service mode data that is installed at the factory and used to adjust the set to its proper operating parameters at the initial set up and at later times when readjustments are needed. The initial set up or later readjustments are often done by a trained service technician, but may be done by the owner or others in some cases. The correct service mode data package is necessary for the set to work properly.
Originally service mode data was confidential information only available to service people. Today, in the internet age, almost anyone can obtain this data from the Web. Through internet instructions, service mode data is often readily available to customers. However, it is possible for customers, service techs, and others to manipulate data in the service mode, which could affect the performance of the set.
If the service mode data stored in the set changes from the original factory installed data, then it may be impossible to correctly adjust the set. This may occur in at least two ways. Customers who try to perform some adjustments to their sets (color, hue, white balance, etc.), but do not perform it correctly, may alter the service mode data. Also data corruption may occur over time. Once the data has been altered, it is unlikely to be recoverable from the chassis itself, and it may be difficult to obtain from an external source. At the factory, the correct data package is installed in each set during manufacture. Later it may be difficult to obtain the right data package from the factory or other external sources, particularly for an older set or because of misidentification of the model.
Accordingly it is desirable to provide an improved method and apparatus for storing service mode data in a television set or chassis so that original factory installed data will always be available if needed to adjust the set.